


The End

by Maxmerica



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Introspection, No Dialogue, Renew Timeless, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: Flynn sits in his prison cell and thinks about how much his life has gone to shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW Suicide

Nothing.

It was all for nothing. Everything he's done. Every person he's killed. All for nothing. Because of her.

She betrayed him. She must have right? Was she telling the truth when she said she didn’t know. She seemed pretty mad at that agent but maybe she was just saving face. Yes that’s it she was just saving face.

But what if she wasn’t? What if she was telling the truth? And she honestly had no idea?

He knows he's never getting out. He knows he’ll never be able to save his family. Never see them again.

Suddenly the all to familiar cold hand of depression griped him. Without the fire that his goal provided him for the past two years he found himself slipping back into it’s grasp.

He decided there was only one way out. The coward’s way out.

He used his bed sheets. And suddenly Garcia Flynn was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still emotionally compromised from the finale so here's how I'm copping


End file.
